


The Boy Upstairs

by Angiolettina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cafetería, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles vive en el primero, su amigo Scott en el séptimo y Derek Hale, el tío más atractivo del barrio, en el quinto. Cuando Stiles debe atender a Derek en la cafetería, pierde (un poco más) la cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jugulaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugulaire/gifts).



> Fic escrito para el Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras de LiveJournal, como regalo a Hatesundays. 
> 
> Fue mi primer fic de Teen Wolf escrito, aunque no publicado ;) ya que hasta hace dos días no se destapó la identidad de los autores del AI!  
> Espero que os guste, como parece que también le gustó a la destinataria del regalo! =D

―Buenos días...

_Derek._

―...¿Q-qué te sirvo?

_Derek Hale._

El día parecía triste y gris cuando Stiles se levantó esta mañana, sin ganas de salir de debajo las mantas para ir a clases, y menos para ir a trabajar.

_Derek Hale está sentado aquí mismo..._

Pero parece que una luz se ha colado en medio de su rutina y saluda a Stiles con la manita.

_Creo que me voy a hacer pis encima..._

Le tiemblan las orejas, puede sentirlas, traicioneras, cómo tiritean y se enrojecen. Le duelen los dedos de agarrarse fuertemente de la libretita de los pedidos y nota un nudo en el estómago que le asegura que terminará mal la cosa. Y digamos “mal” porque siente como si pudiera vomitar de los malditos nervios.

Sabe, porque _lo sabe_ , que la cara está a punto de explotarle y que todo el mundo en la cafetería lo está viendo ahora mismo y también _lo saben._

Derek Hale sigue atento a la ventana, enseñándole la nuca y Stiles siente que llora por dentro. Intenta dar un paso atrás para retirarse ahora que está a tiempo pero choca contra Lydia de espaldas, la chica pega un chillido y la retirada de Stiles puede irse al garete. Derek gira la cabeza rápidamente y fija su mirada en él. 

_Estamos jodidos..._

―¿Perdón? ―se excusa el chico, como si supiera que la cosa va con él de algún modo. Observa de arriba a abajo a Stiles y levanta las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

―Q-que qué... quieres para beber, digo tomar, digo pedir... tomar... ―balbucea penosamente Stiles. 

_―Beberte a ti... ―responde Derek Hale, con una sonrisa lobuna y sacando la punta de la lengua para lamerse los labios―. Seguro que sabes a fresa, a batido de fresa, ¿verdad?_

_Stiles está perdido, sabe que no puede reaccionar a tiempo y que el grandullón lo atrapará en unos segundos._

_―Aquí, encima de la mesa, Stiles ―Derek le recorre el cuerpo con la mirada, y una mano se acerca hasta posarse en su pierna, agarrándolo con cierta firmeza―. Te bebería entero, poco a poco..._

_Lo acerca con un pequeño movimiento brusco y Stiles cae torpemente entre Derek y la mesa._

_―Empezaría por ese cuello precioso que tienes... tus orejas... Te bebería los pezones delante de toda esta gente para que te oyera gemir y supiera, Stiles, cómo pierdes el control bajo mi... boca..._

_Las manos se cuelan bajo el delantal y la camisa y, calientes como una fragua, se funden contra su estómago..._

―...solo.

―¿P-perdón? ―sigue balbuceando, sacudiéndose las imágenes de la cabeza rápidamente, antes de que monte un espectáculo de verdad.

―Un. Café. Solo ―repite Derek con un gruñido poco amistoso.

Stiles se sobresalta ante la mirada fija y enfadada que quiere aniquilarlo y apunta rápidamente y como puede en su libreta, aunque no podría olvidarse de ello. Un café. Solo. O quizás si podría olvidarse.

―¡En seguida! ―grita antes de girar los talones y desaparecer tras la barra.

Quizás el día más bien ha decidido lloverle encima también. Total, por un poco más de amargura...

-.-.-

_Intenta que las llaves entren en la cerradura de su puerta pero no lo consigue, le tiemblan las manos, y se le caen una y otra vez. Derek viene tras suyo por las escaleras, puede notarlo como si lo estuviera viendo. De hecho, cree que puede verlo, subiendo escalón tras escalón sin prisas, como si supiera que la presa no puede escapársele de entre las manos._

_Las malditas llaves no entran y finalmente terminan en el suelo, resonando por todo el hueco de las escaleras. Se agacha rápidamente a recogerlas pero cuando se levanta, alguien lo toma por las caderas y lo empuja contra la puerta._

_―Aquí estás... ―le susurran al oído. Derek Hale-. Te he estado buscando..._

_El cuerpo fuerte del otro lo mantiene quieto contra la puerta y la respiración profunda contra su cuello le hace temblar. Dos manos se cuelan sobre su estómago, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo, antes de bajar hasta sus pantalones._

_Puede notar la dureza contra sus nalgas, moviéndose contra él mientras esas manos le acarician la suya por encima de los jeans._

_―Stiles... ―la voz ronca e impaciente de Derek se le mete en el cerebro y Stiles gime. Gime porque no puede moverse contra la mano que se cuela en sus pantalones y lo agarra con firmeza―. Stiles..._

_Podría correrse en pocos segundos porque todo es demasiado y lleva todo el día empalmado por culpa del maldito animal. El mismo animal que ahora se frota contra él, jadea contra su oído y le mordisquea el cuello._

_―Derek... ―jadea. Está a punto de correrse y..._

Derek Hale prosigue su camino escaleras arriba, sin prestarle más atención a Stiles que un simple movimiento de cabeza. Petrificado como se siente Stiles contra su puerta, no se atreve a moverse hasta que los pasos del grandullón desaparecen varios pisos más arriba de su puerta.

Por fin deja salir la respiración que había mantenido suspendida y se aventura a abrir la puerta. No se le resiste ni un poquito y su casa le da la bienvenida, como una fortaleza protectora. Su padre le grita desde el salón, pero Stiles no puede dedicarle más que un saludo lejano antes de encerrarse en su habitación y terminar con su sufrimiento. Al menos durante unas horas.

-.-.-

Derek Hale, del quinto primera, vuelve a estar en la cafetería el día después, en una mesa más apartada, mirando por la ventana.

Stiles debería ir a saludarlo, al menos.

_―Hey, Derek. ¿Qué haces después? Lo digo porque si no haces nada podríamos volver a casa juntos, ya que vivimos en el mismo piso y tal... No sé, y si quieres puedes pasar y vemos alguna película o..._

Sólo saludarlo.

_―...O podrías enseñarme tu casa. ¿Vives solo? ¿Cómo se ve la ciudad desde un quinto piso?_

Porque son vecinos y los vecinos se saludan.

_―Si quieres traigo una película, no sé qué te gustará. Tienes reproductor de DVD, ¿verdad? Claro, todo el mundo tiene, así que traigo unos cuantos y..._

―Hey, Derek...

La voz no parece haberle salido demasiado patética, incluso parece que tenía cierto matiz de seguridad y buen rollo...

―Un café. Solo ―le responde él, apartando la mirada de la calle y fijándola en el delantal verde, con ese horrible diseño de “Hills' Coffee”.

―¿Siempre tomas café solo? ―pregunta sin pensar, inocentemente curioso.

Derek frunce el ceño y luego levanta las cejas, observándolo fijamente mientras se recuesta contra el respaldo.

―Sí, Stiles. Siempre tomo café, solo.

Stiles ha vivido siempre en esa casa, desde que estaba su madre. Su compañero y amigo de toda la vida, Scott, vive en el séptimo, y desde hace un año, Derek Hale, algo así como primo lejano de Scott, vive en el quinto.

A veces lo ha visto con Scott, en su casa. Otras veces en las escaleras, porque Derek no usa el ascensor, y algunas veces coinciden en el descansillo. Cuando Derek desaparece escaleras arriba, Stiles no puede evitar estirar el cuello para observarlo desvanecerse. 

_Y ese culo, joder, sus piernas y esa espalda fuerte y..._

Stiles vive en el primero, así que tampoco usa el ascensor. Aunque tampoco confía demasiado en ese trasto.

―¿Quieres que... quieres que volvamos... a...?

Derek vuelve a fijar la vista en él y _oh joder_ , Stiles la ha cagado del todo.

―¿Qué? ―le inquiere secamente.

―N-nada, nada, n-no... 

_Stiles, ¡eres un estúpido! Sal de aquí cagando leches o..._

―Un café. Solo. En seguida.

Al girarse se choca de nuevo...

_¡Eres estúpido!_

… contra Jackson, que estaba apoyado detrás suyo y se burla en silencio de su ridiculez.

Stiles manda a Allison servirle el café a Derek mientras él se refugia tras la barra. Los dos chicos se quedan hablando durante un rato, aunque más bien Jackson habla mientras Derek asiente o se encoge de hombros, porque Stiles sabe que Derek no tiene muchos amigos y que Jackson no está entre ellos. Si no lo es Stiles, no puede serlo ese pringado de Jackson.

Osea, es imposible ¿no? No es que Stiles sea el tío más guai del mundo, pero tiene encanto, y sabe hacer cosas y habla de cosas interesantes, ¿no? Y es palidito y no tiene mal cuerpo...

_Joder, ¿¡por qué coño está Derek hablando con Jackson!?_

Al cabo de un rato Lydia entra por la puerta y Jackson se va con ella, dejando a Derek solo de nuevo.

Stiles suspira, aliviado.

-.-.-

Esa noche, cuando Stiles llega a casa, casi choca contra unos pies que le esperan frente a su puerta. Levanta la vista y se quita los cascos de música que lo entretenían subiendo las escaleras.

Derek parece estar aguardándolo, apoyado contra la puerta. Es decir, sólo puede estar esperándolo a él, a menos que busque a su padre, pero Stiles no puede imaginarse por qué Derek Hale buscaría a su padre, que trabaja hasta tarde en la jefatura de policía.

Aunque tampoco puede imaginarse por qué Derek Hale podría querer verle a él, Stiles...

―Hey... ―saluda, penosamente― ¿Ocurre algo?

El otro se separa de la puerta, se aparta, dejándole paso hacia la cerradura, y se deja caer de nuevo contra el marco. 

―No sé, _Stiles_ , ¿ocurre algo? ―le responde, con bastante énfasis en su nombre. Stiles traga saliva, intentando apartar la mirada de esos ojos.

―¿N-no? ¿Puedo entrar en mi casa? ―pregunta por si acaso, no querría ser demasiado mal educado huyendo apresuradamente de la presencia intimidante del otro.

―Por favor ―y gesticula como cediéndole el paso, pero inmediatamente se inclina sobre su hombro, cuando Stiles mete la llave―. Antes, en la cafetería...

Stiles vuelve a tragar saliva y juraría que Derek puede escuchar su corazón latiendo a mil. Paralizado con la llave en la cerradura y media vuelta dada, siente el calor del cuerpo del mayor contra su espalda, y su respiración contra su oreja.

―... ¿tenías algo que decirme?

_Quería pedirte una cita y tal, ya sabes, apenas nos conocemos pero creía que podríamos congeniar, volveríamos a casa juntos, podría besarte y tocarte, tú me gruñirías y yo lo encontraría endemoniadamente sexy, porque no puede ser que haya algo no sexy en ti..._

―¿Yo? No. Nada.

Gira la llave y la puerta se abre con un leve chirrío en las juntas. Derek se separa de él, alejándose un paso y suspira.

―Pues me lo habré imaginado ―y diciendo esto, desaparece escaleras arriba.

Stiles corre hacia su habitación y ya tiene la mano metida en sus pantalones cuando la alcanza.

-.-.-

Después de cenar, su padre le da un tuper limpio y vacío y lo manda escaleras arriba a devolvérselo a la Sra. McCall, así que Stiles aprovecha y se queda con Scott jugando a la Xbox unas horas. Entrada la noche Stiles vuelve a bajar, esta vez por las escaleras, para encontrarse a Derek de nuevo esperándolo, esta vez en su propio portal.

_¡¿No me jodas que me ha oído bajar?! Porque no puede haberse quedado ahí esperando, atento a que bajara..._

―Derek ―le saluda.

Cuando baja el último escalón, Derek lo agarra y lo presiona contra la pared.

―Si tienes algo que decirme, Stiles, vienes y me lo dices. ¿Queda claro?

Derek está demasiado cerca como para que Stiles pueda pensar con lucidez; parece enfadado de verdad y Stiles ni siquiera sabe por qué, porque él no ha hecho nada que pudiera enfadarle...

O sí. Quizás Derek se ha dado cuenta de que Stiles muere por sus huesos y no le gusta, seguro que le molesta, porque Stiles no es más que un crío, y seguramente Derek no sea gay, ¿por qué debería serlo? 

Stiles se lo ha buscado por ser un patán y un adolescente hormonado. Y por ser tan obvio. 

―¿Queda claro? ―repite Derek.

―¡Como el agua! ―responde a media voz. ¡Derek está demasiado cerca!

―¿Qué he dicho? 

―Que si tengo algún problema contigo te lo diga ―repite Stiles, por si se olvida algo, añade:―, y que deje de hacer el estúpido y me aleje de ti porque sino me arrancarás la cabeza a mordiscos y la dejarás caer desde tu balcón y luego la atropellarás, por si acaso...

Derek se ríe en su cara, literalmente, y Stiles debe cerrar los ojos porque _¡Está demasiado cerca!_. Y debe empezar a calmarse ya porque la amenaza suena muy real y él es demasiado joven para morir.

―No he dicho eso ―lo contradice el mayor, soltándolo.

Stiles se alisa la camisa con la mirada baja.

―Pues lo ha parecido... Mira, no volverá a ocurrir ¿vale?, lo tengo controlado. Si tengo algún problema contigo te lo haré saber. No es que tenga ninguno, no tengo problemas contigo. Ha sido todo un mal entendido.

Derek no parece convencido ni tampoco parece entender demasiado de qué está hablando, quizás en verdad crea que Stiles tiene un problema, y no haya notado su problema “de verdad”, como el de antes en sus pantalones. 

―Ahora si me disculpas... ―rodea al otro para seguir bajando- Mi padre me estará esperando.

Y baja corriendo hasta su portal.

-.-.-

Al día siguiente no se sorprende de que el chico aparezca de nuevo en la cafetería, esta vez ya con su café delante suyo. De nuevo se ha apoderado de la mesa del final.

Lo que le sorprende es encontrarse que Derek no le aparta la mirada. Stiles se gira, nervioso, y va a atender hacia el lado contrario, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Allison, que mira hacia Derek antes de volver a Stiles.

―¿Ocurre algo?

―¡Nada!

Pero cuando Stiles vuelve a girar la cabeza, unos minutos después, Derek sigue observándolo, y le sonríe.

Stiles siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda porque esa sonrisa da miedo. Mucho miedo si le añades que Derek parece un matón de barrio, o un asesino en serie...

Stiles traga saliva y sigue trabajando.

Pasan dos horas y Derek sigue en su sitio, aunque ya no le observa a él. Hace un rato ha pedido otro café y ahora mira por la ventana de nuevo, como cada día. Parece pensativo e incluso, su le preguntaran a Siles, algo melancólico.

No es algo que le pinte demasiado y Stiles se pregunta qué le ocurrirá.

Podría acercarse a saludar _Hola Derek_ , como el otro día, _¿cómo estás?_ , aunque el otro día salió de pena, _sé que me dijiste que me apartara de ti_ , de puta pena, aún recuerda la mirada penetrante del otro a pocos centímetros de su cara. 

_―Bueno, es verdad, eso me lo inventé yo_ , como si pudieran echárselo en cara, si fue Derek quien lo estampó contra la pared como un bestia. _¿Ocurre algo? Te veo afligido_ , porque está claro que Derek Hale aceptaría sus palabras con una sonrisa amable...

_―Verás, es que me gustas, ¿sabes? Y me preocupaba porque parecías triste y pensaba que podrías confiármelo y..._

¡No!

Stiles deja ir un suspiro melancólico y continúa su trabajo. Cuando termina su turno, Derek Hale ha desaparecido.

_Claro que se ha ido, tonto..._

_...no es como si te tuviera que esperar a la salida. Eres un estúpido romántico._

Y quizás lo sea, porque le encantaría que Derek le saludara al salir. _Hey, ¿volvemos juntos?_

Y que le preguntara qué tal el día en el trabajo, aunque se haya pasado la mitad de las horas allí, mirándolo fijamente. Que le pregunte si le gusta, si le van bien las clases, qué tiene para cenar...

...si quiere ir a ver una película con él, o a tomar algo en su casa...

Si el problema que tenía con él ya ha pasado y vuelve todo a la normalidad...

Joder, Derek le odia, ha intentado matarlo con la mirada toda la tarde y Stiles juraría que nota la nuca chamuscada de tanta mirada Cylon. ¿Por qué demonios se imagina a Derek de esa manera? No es sano, ni física ni mentalmente, porque debe perder años de vida a cada susto y cada parón cardíaco, y seguro que pronto le saldrán canas por cada vez que se corre en su mano, pensando en la boca de Derek.

Al llegar a casa, su padre no está y él encuentra la nota contra la nevera informando que llegará tarde a casa, la cena está en la nevera. Suspira y se sienta en la cocina.

Podría subir a ver a Scott y terminar los deberes de física que les han puesto hoy, aunque es posible que Scott esté donde Allison todavía. Y Stiles debería coger el ascensor, porque ahora mismo le da menos miedo que encontrarse de nuevo con Derek y su mirada.

¿Por qué demonios se ha pasado la tarde en la cafetería? Stiles ya le había asegurado que no tenía ningún problema con él, que estaba todo controlado, pensando que Derek dejaría de mirarlo sospechosamente.

No tiene ningún problema con Derek, ¿vale? Sólo muere por sus huesos y se pajea cada noche pensando en sus manos y su cuerpo, en sus piernas subiendo las escaleras y la mirada fría que le para el corazón...

No tiene ningún maldito problema con Derek Hale.

-.-.-

―Creo que te quiero.

Intenta recobrar el aliento tras haber subido corriendo hasta ahí y haber golpeado con fuerza la puerta, antes de darse cuenta de la existencia del timbre. Cuando iba a tocarlo, la puerta se abrió y Derek apareció con mirada asesina. Stiles traga saliva y repite:

―Creo que te quiero ―porque la mirada fija de Derek le está atravesando el alma y si no lo dice ya, va a ahogarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Derek parece sorprendido por sus palabras y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Stiles se muerde los labios y aparta la mirada, avergonzado.

―¿Crees que me _quieres_? ―pregunta el otro, al cabo de unos momentos, con un tono bastante irónico.

Stiles se atraganta y carraspea, sintiéndose estúpido y cohibido. 

―¿Creo que me gustas? ―intenta de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos protectoramente.

Esta vez, Derek suelta una media risita y ladea la cabeza burlonamente.

―¿ _Crees_ que te gusto, Stiles? Tienes las cosas muy claras ―vuelve a ironizar, y eso no ayuda en nada a Stiles, que quiere desaparecer en ese preciso instante.

―¡No me ayudas! ―obvia, exasperado― Sé que no es la mejor manera para decirlo, ni el momento adecuado, ni siquiera es adecuado decírtelo porque ¿cuántos años tienes? Joder, ni siquiera sé si te van los tíos y debería habérselo preguntado a Scott antes, pero ni muerto se lo pregunto. Además me odias y seguro que usas mi cara para golpear el saco de boxeo porque no lo niegues, sé que sientes fuertes deseos de matarme y me lo merezco y... No debería habértelo dicho y...

―¡Stiles! ―le grita, consiguiendo que cierre la boca, cuando se hace el silencio, suspira y pregunta suavemente― ¿Por qué me lo has dicho, entonces?

Stiles respira profundamente un par de veces, recobrando un poco el aliento y, a la vez, parte de la timidez de hace apenas unos minutos.

―Porque me dijiste que si tenía algún problema contigo ―responde, a media voz― te lo dijera, ¿no? Y tío, tengo un _crush_ del tamaño de un trasatlántico por ti que no puedo con él, y tú insistes en venir a la cafetería cada día y me haces imposible trabajar con dignidad porque... porque sólo pienso en sentarme ahí contigo y hablar y tener citas cursis contigo. Y si esto no es un problema, no sé qué puede serlo... Porque está claro que te molesta mi actitud y quizás... quizás si te lo decía, me echarías un par de gritos para que se me olvidara el tema de una vez.

Su voz se ha ido convirtiendo en una súplica durante las últimas palabras, porque lo que acaba de pedir es que le grite y le rechace, que lo mande al carajo a él y sus hormonas juveniles, porque quizás así Stiles pueda olvidarse de él de una vez por todas y volver a la relativa normalidad.

Una relativa normalidad donde se imagina teniendo citas cursis con Lydia Martin. Eso. Eso es normalidad.

Stiles sabe que Derek nunca ha sido dado a las palabras, pero ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por una respuesta rápida, pero el otro sigue mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta.

El perro de Scott ladra encima de sus cabezas y Stiles salta un poco del susto, el corazón le va a mil.

―¿Te gusto, Stiles? ―vuelve a preguntar Derek, enderezándose de donde estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Stiles suelta un llanto ahogado en su garganta porque _¿¡es que no ha escuchado ni una maldita palabra!?_

―¡SÍ! -grita, perdiendo la paciencia― ¡Me gustas, Der...!

Pero el otro no lo deja terminar, porque lo agarra de la camisa y lo acerca a él bruscamente y lo besa. ¡Derek Hale está besando a Stiles!

Jadea, sorprendido, y está a punto de convencerse de que sí, se está besando con Derek, cuando éste se aparta de nuevo y gruñe:

―Por fin has tenido las pelotas. Y te ha oído el bloque entero...

Y ahora sí que se está ruborizando, porque Stiles puede sentir como le martillea el corazón en las orejas y la cara le arde y se le aguan los ojos. Pero Derek está sonriendo y también está un poco sonrojado y eso es genial.

―Entra...

Y más que una invitación parece una orden, pero a Stiles no le importa porque está entrando en casa de Derek y la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y la sangre aún le bombea en los oídos. Traga saliva y el mayor vuelve a estar delante suyo.

―Te gusto... ―repite esta vez, en forma de afirmación.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza y piensa que _sí, me gustas, y quizás yo a ti porque... porque Derek le ha besado, aunque sea para callarlo, y eso abre una pequeña brecha de esperanza en el corazón de Stiles._

―¿No te molesta? ―pregunta, porque tiene que saberlo. 

Y sabe la respuesta antes de que Derek responda, porque se ha vuelto a acercar y su boca está sobre la suya otra vez. 

―No... 

Y vuelven a besarse, esta vez más suavemente. Stiles se agarra a la camiseta de Derek porque necesita aferrarse a algo, porque si se cae se va a despertar, y no quiere que todo eso sea un sueño. Así que se agarra fuerte y se abalanza contra la otra boca. 

_―¿No te importa que sea menor?_ ―Se imagina preguntando, con temor a que Derek vuelva en sí y le vea de verdad. 

_―¿No te importa que sea un charlatán patoso e inexperto? Quejica, hiperactivo y exultante... Uh... ¿no te da miedo saber que mi padre guarda su pistola bajo la almohada? Nos va a... te va... nos... da igual, mi padre va a matar a alguien cuando se entere..._

―Pues que no se entere -responde sencillamente Derek. 

Oh, joder, su padre se va a enterar, porque Stiles no sabe ser menos obvio ni mejor mentiroso, y sabe que las hormonas le salen por los poros y se queda con cara de bobalicón cuando si imagina cosas; su padre fue el primero en sonsacarle sobre Lydia Martin, incluso antes de Scott, y Scott es su mejor amigo. 

Pero por ahora decide seguir besando a Derek porque se siente en la gloria, y Derek lo agarra de la cintura y lo conduce a tientas por el lugar. Stiles se da cuenta de que se ha agarrado a su cuello y que están en la habitación y que el corazón le va a mil. Derek lo deja caer sobre la cama pare colocarse sobre él y volver a besarlo. 

Besos. Stiles. Sobretodo, besos. Hace demasiado tiempo que se besó con una chica del instituto, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de usar la lengua esa vez. Así que _besar_ , es genial, y se está quedando sin aire porque no puede pensar en las dos cosas a la vez, pero es que Derek le está metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo y es genial. 

Y sus manos se están colando bajo la camisa de Stiles y _joder_ , es demasiado. Se está quedando sin aire y nota cómo le arde la cara, le tiemblan las manos y las piernas también, si no estuvieran ancladas por las del otro. 

Derek se separa con un húmedo _plop_ de sus labios. 

―Eh, eh, respira... 

Y Stiles lo intenta, de verdad, intenta respirar pero no recuerda cómo se hace porque el corazón le late a mil pero no cree que la sangre le llegue al cerebro, siente como se marea un poco. 

―Respira, respira... ¿Stiles? 

Derek parece preocupado ahora, así que Stiles intenta respirar de verdad, porque se da cuenta que ha estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico y eso es humillante. 

Se tapa la cara con las manos, soltando un gemido lastimoso y avergonzado. Derek se aparta de encima suyo y se deja caer de lado, con una mano le aparta las suyas de la cara y le mira. 

―¿Todo bien? 

Stiles asiente con la cabeza y traga un poco, sintiéndose más aliviado. Se ríe, porque debe reírse un poco de su penosidad para que Derek deje de mirarlo como si se preocupara, se gira, quedándose cara a cara con el otro y sonríe bobalicón, recordando _oh, Dios, los besos._

―Demasiadas emociones... 

Derek se ríe también y se deja caer, llevándose consigo a Stiles, que se apoya contra su pecho, cruzando una pierna sobre las del otro. 

En seguida, Stiles se incorpora un poco para volver a besarlo, gateando sobre él. 

―No puedo creer ―murmura, excesivamente feliz― que te guste. 

Derek se ríe y levanta una ceja: 

―¿Quién ha dicho que me gustes? 

Se le para un momento el corazón y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, pero Derek tuerce media sonrisa y él puede volver a respirar. 

―Yo. Yo lo digo. Porque soy genial. Porque soy un estúpido chico con un problema muy grande contigo y no te importa. Porque si no te gustara, me habrías cerrado la puerta en las narices después de mandarme a la mierda. Y me has besado como si me chuparas el alma y si eso no es gustarte, tío, tienes un problema... 

Derek gruñe y vuelve a reclamarle los labios. Stiles decide que no piensa cerrar nunca la boca, porque si esta es la manera de Derek de mandarlo callar, vale la pena la locura. 

-.-.-

―¿Y ahora? ―pregunta Stiles, pasado un rato de silencio.

―¿Ahora qué? ―responde Derek, sin abrir los ojos. 

―¿Qué … quieres hacer?

Stiles se incorpora sobre el estómago de Derek para observarlo mejor.

―No sé, Stiles ―gruñe el otro― ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Stiles gatea hasta acercarse más a él y escudriña sus ojos cerrados.

―Podemos... somos... ¿quieres que...?

―Stiles... ―gruñe.

―¿¡Ahora somos novios!? ―pregunta nervioso y con miedo a lo que Derek responda. 

Derek frunce el ceño y abre los ojos, fijos en el techo por encima de la cabeza de Stiles, tanto parece que esté meditando la pregunta como enfadándose por ella y Stiles teme. Teme haber ido demasiado lejos, porque es Derek, y Derek es mayor que él, más maduro, más guapo y más macizo y... ¿por qué querría ser novio de Stiles? Quizás sólo quería echar un polvo, de vez en cuando, o quizás sólo una vez...

―...¿Derek?

―¿Sí?

―¿Somos novios o algo así? Porque sería genial, ¿sabes? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, en serio. Aunque ya sabes que soy un poco atolondrado y a veces no me callo, y que tú no hablas nunca y siempre gruñes. Pero en serio, eso es perfecto porque yo hablo y tú me corriges, ¿vale? Y si no quieres hablar pues hablo yo, o me callo, quizás mejor...

―¡Stiles!

―¡¿Qué?! ―se incorpora, retrocediendo de golpe, porque Derek parece molesto y nota como se ha tensado su cuerpo bajo el suyo y no quiere hacerle enfadar, porque eso sería un récord o algo así.

―Cállate.

―Hecho.

Se hace el silencio y Stiles se mordisquea los labios nerviosamente, sentado sobre sus pies, entre las piernas de Derek, se siente un desastre y un crío, y la verdad es que lo es, porque nunca ha tenido ninguna relación con nadie, aparte de su padre y de Scott, y eso no cuenta, así que no sabe cómo se hacen estas cosas y quizás ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

―Hey... ―le llama Derek, suspirando e incorporándose hasta que sus frentes chocan―. Si quieres podemos ser novios, o lo que quieras. ¿Vale? Es sólo que...

Stiles le lanza una mirada inquisitiva, empujándolo a continuar.

―...es sólo que no sé cómo se hace, ¿vale? Así que tú dirás qué quieres, porque no creo que sea bueno en esto. Además, ¿tienes qué, diecisiete años? ¡No sé qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer contigo!

Stiles se echa a reír porque no podría ser mejor, porque están bien apañados si ninguno de los dos tiene idea de cómo se hace una pareja y esto va a ser un desastre. Y porque es el discurso más largo que Derek le ha echado nunca y es ése... 

Se ríe porque Derek parece más perdido que él y joder, si le deja las riendas a Stiles, seguro que la termina cagando a la primera y será penoso, porque Stiles lo quiere todo y lo quiere ya.

Lo quiere todo a la vez pero sabe que no puede y que Derek tampoco puede, porque el chaval no puede ni ahora mismo con Stiles y todo será un desastre...

―Y ahora debería irme a trabajar... ―gruñe Derek, apartándose de Stiles para bajar de la cama, pero Stiles se lo impide inclinándose sobre él y volviéndolo a recostar.

―Estamos perdidos ―le advierte, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Derek parece confundido pero él no le deja preguntar, porque termina de inclinarse para volver a besarle y Derek se deja besar y es genial. Besar a Derek es lo mejor del mundo y Stiles quiere dedicarse a eso para siempre. Besarle una y otra y otra vez mientras le pasa las manos por el pelo, la cara, el cuello... 

Cuando termina, lo que parece horas después y son meros segundos, Stiles pregunta, curioso:

―¿Trabajo?

Derek suelta una risa y le pasa la mano por la espalda.

―Sí, Stiles. Soy bombero. Y hoy trabajo de noche.

A Stiles le parece tan alucinante que se ha quedado sin palabras. Derek se incorpora, dándole un casto beso en los labios antes de levantarse del todo y dirigirse al baño para arreglarse.

Stiles se manda solo al salón, curioseando el lugar. Simple y algo sobrio, pero ordenado y meticuloso.

Derek termina de salir, se poner la cazadora que colgaba tras la puerta, y aprisiona a Stiles contra la espalda del sofá y éste se deja besar.

―Podemos ser novios ―le vuelve a besar― si quieres.

―Recógeme a la salida de la cafetería si puedes ―pide Stiles, agarrándolo por los hombros.

―Volvemos juntos a casa ―asiente Derek.

Stiles se ríe, pero niega con la cabeza.

―Tengamos una cita.

Derek levanta la ceja, como si no creyera que sea la mejor idea, porque Stiles tiene diecisiete años, y Derek aparenta más de los que tiene realmente, y eso no es lo mejor del mundo. Quiere rechistar pero Stiles se le adelanta:

―¿Por favor? ―le pide, con cara de perro abandonado.

Derek gruñe pero se deja besar de nuevo.

―De acuerdo...

Stiles salta y sigue besándolo, porque es genial y todo puede que se vaya al garete en pocos días, pero ahora mismo es alucinante y Derek se deja besar y tocar y todo es maravilloso.

―Y ahora me voy ―se aparta, finalmente, Derek. Stiles intenta retenerlo, pero está tan feliz que no le importa―. Te recojo mañana cuando salgas.

―Será genial, ya lo verás ―le promete Stiles, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Derek no parece muy convencido pero tuerce una media sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

―Cierra fuerte luego.

Finalmente, desaparece por la puerta y Stiles se deja caer contra el sofá.

―Oh dios mío ¡mi novio es bombero!

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, mi primer fic de Teen Wolf y Sterek, me rompí la cabeza porque sólo leo en inglés y ponerles palabras en la boca me costó mucho.
> 
> De todos modos, no dejaré de intentarlo :P
> 
> ¡Me gustan los kudos! *guiño guiño*


End file.
